


Obviously Canadian

by Goddessgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars takes Matthew to hockey practice one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Canadian

"Hey Lars do you know who the kid in the stands is?" Lars looked up from where he was tying the laces on his skates to where his friend Matthias was pointing. "Yeah that’s my boyfriend I told you he was coming to watch today."

“No way…nope I don’t believe you he’s far too cute for a piece of trash like you.”  
“Wow so glad we’re friends you humongous tool, if you don’t believe me then go ask him or something.”  
“Ok!” And before Lars could stop him Matthias was quickly skating across the ice to where Matthew was.

Matthew was minding his own business waiting for his boyfriend’s practice to start. When suddenly something slammed into the glass in front of him, which totally didn't make him scream a little. Totally. “Hey are you dating that loser over there?” He said pointing to Lars who looked like he was gonna have a breakdown.  
“Uh yeah I am, is he ok?”  
“He’s fine. Now back to the problem at hand.  
“What proble-“  
“Is he paying you to date him?”  
“No wh-“  
“Is this a dare?”  
“No.”  
“Damn…hey do you even like hockey? Or did he like guilt trip you here or something.”  
“Yes i love hockey and on the contrary he didn't actually want me to come here at first, and I think I know why.” Matthew said giving the tall man in front of him a pointed look.  
“What no,” he turned around to face Lars yelling across the ice, “Are you embarrassed of me Lars?”  
“Yes. I don’t even know how Lukas deals with you.” Lars yelled back, content with how their conversation was going he left to grab his water.  
“Traitor,” he muttered under his breath before turning back to Matthew, “whatever ok so do you play hockey?”  
“Not since I lived in Toronto.”  
“Oh my god you’re Canadian please come play with us.”  
“I don’t thin-“  
“Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseee?” And there it was, Matthew could never refuse anyone anything ever. He was a bit of a pushover. “Um ok sure.” Matthias was excitedly bouncing in place as he watched Matthew gather his stuff and exit the stands.  
After getting his skates Matthias took him back to the locker room where the rest of the team was. “Hey guys look,” he said pointing at Matt, “Its Lars boyfriend. Lars has a boyfriend. Who is Canadian, we need to play with him immediately. Coach can we? Just a quick two on two.” Their coach looked around and noticed Lars, he looked like he was dying a little bit. “Yeah ok.” Never one to miss out on an opportunity to embarrass his boys. “Sweet! Ok Lars you can be on Matthew’s team and who wants to be on mine?” He said casually shoving Matthew over to Lars, thankfully Lars caught him before he brained himself on the bench. “Hey.”  
“Hey, so sorry about this I guess?”  
“Nah its fine just be careful when were on the ice.” At the Matthew let a small but creepy little smile come out. “Oh don’t worry about me.”  
10 minutes later everyone was geared up and ready to go. Lars and Matthias’s other teammate crouched in front of the goals, while Matthias and Matthew stood in front of the coach who held the puck in his hands currently listing the rules. When he finally let go of the puck Matthias watched as Matthew went slowly from bemused to murderous. Almost as soon as the puck hit the ice Matthew had it and was quickly making his way over to the goal opposite his own. Matthias tried to catch him but he was too quick and he watched as Matthew hit the puck into the goal. Everyone stood silent as Matthew cheered and said “first point!”  
The match dragged on and it was brutal, Lars watched in awe as his tiny boyfriend destroyed his best friend. He was just too quick for the Dane and when Matthias happened to catch up to him Matthew would just shove him into the glass. The game finally ended and Matthias had never been more scared of someone under 6 ft in his life.  
As the defeated duo left Matthew and Lars met up in the middle of the ice hugging each other earnestly celebrating their victory. “Babe you were incredible!”  
“Thank you,” Matthew said softly kissing Lars’s cheek “I actually thought I was pretty rusty I haven’t played in like four years.”  
Lars pulled away slightly to look Matthew in the eyes. “That was you when you’re rusty? Holy crap. You should join our team we would kick ass.” Matthew giggled slightly leaning up to kiss Lars. “I think I could be persuaded with a back rub and some ice cream.”  
“Done.” Lars said leaning down to fully kiss Matthew.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about hockey could you tell? Well anyways i hope you liked it! Written for the NedCanSecretSanta.


End file.
